


The Land of Wonder

by Thatpunkrocknerd



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatpunkrocknerd/pseuds/Thatpunkrocknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking in a strange world, Gerard is captured by the Hatter, Frank Iero's, men. The Cheshire and Rabbit were one of the very few left working for the Hatter, his industry having been run down by the war years back taking the lives of many. Wonderland is in a state of aftermath, regaining what it had been once before. The only difference, the key to all of Wonderland's secrets lay just below Gerard's beating heart. The Hatter needs him, but the Red Queen has other plans. She and her right hand know what needs to be done in order to get their hands on the human. Gerard is stuck between two worlds, all while trying to get back to his own. Will Gerard manage to keep himself in one peice and hopefully dodge the beginning of a whole new war? Or will it take him down just like it had taken the first 'Alice', Frank's true love, Jamia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard gave a groan, his eyes flashing open as he tried his best to process what was going on. He closed his eyes again, fluttering his lids slightly before everything came rushing back to him. It was dark, down the hole at least. He was chasing something. It was small and white, and was wearing something around it's eye, his eye.  
That's right. He was wearing a black waistcoat. He was moving fast, hopping.  
Gerard's eyes flashed open as he looked around. The scene looked something from a fairy tale. It was dark and mysterious, yet full of adventure. There were trees that reached the sky, which was a mixture between orange and pink, and he swore he heard faint singing.  
He rose to his feet, dusting his hands off on his jeans, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Just as he turned around, a large male with purple and orange hair, cat ears, whiskers, and a tail sat on the mushroom below him. His hair was large and wild; a mess atop his head.  
"Look what we have here..." The cat-man purred, smirking in Gerard's direction. Gerard swallowed, taking a step back when he felt arms grip his own from behind. The boy had dark hair and glasses, white rabbit ears and a waistcoat. Wit was what he'd been chasing when he fell. He gave a whimper, his hair falling into his eyes. "So pretty, the Hatter will have fun with him." The man with the wild, purple hair said.  
The rabbit-boy smiled and nodded before scrunching his nose. "He'll be proud of us.." He said softly, making Gerard swallow.  
His voice was broken and high, a mixture of fear and worry, "H-Hatter?" He asked, the cat jumping off the mushroom and stretching.  
"The Hatter." He purred, licking his lips as he chuckled. "Welcome to Wonderland. The place that's nothing as it seems."  
Gerard was hesitant at first, but he couldn't help but follow along, even though he didn't have much of a choice. The Rabbit was holding his arms and the Cheshire was leading the way. He watched the way he walked, the way his hair moved as he bounced with each step. He was pulled away from his thoughts when the Cat turned around, giving him a look.  
"We definitely can't have you showing up to the Hatter's party looking like this..." He stated, humming lightly with a smirk. "Hmm," he made a circle around Gerard and the Rabbit, giggling mischievously. Gerard couldn't help but shutter at the noise. He closed his eyes, hearing a snap of the Cheshire's fingers before he heard an 'Aha!' He swallowed, blinking slightly before looking up. The Cheshire was admiring him hungrily, his eyes dark with lust. "Don't you look... Wow.." Gerard held his breath, looking down to see what the other was looking at, his own eyes widening.  
He'd been dressed in a blue and black laced dress, black and white striped stockings with black heels to match. He didn't have any clue as to why he was wearing a dress, but right now, that was the last thing on his mind.  
"The bow's a nice touch." The Rabbit said from behind him, smiling lightly. Gerard couldn't help but cringe. Why was this happening to him? He didn't even know where he was, let alone how he got there. He closed his eyes again, taking in a breath as he let out a shaky sigh, only hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank sat in his chair, his legs hanging over the arm while his glanced tiredly at his pocket watch. He sighed, closing it with irritation. "Where are they?" He asked the Hare, his eyes filling with annoyance and angst.   
The Hare was stirring his tea, adding sugar and honey by the pound. "I don't know, sir. But I wouldn't stress. They always have a logical excuse." He said, smiling softly before taking a sip of his tea, deciding it had too much sugar. He tossed his his fourth cup, not even drinking yet.   
Frank sighed, nodding before he heard shuffling coming from the forest edge. "Finally!" He cheered, clapping happily as he shook his head. He sat up straight in his chair, a laugh passing his lips. "Now, the party ca-" he shut himself up seeing the figure they were accompanied by. He hummed, furrowing his brows as he took a breath. "Gentlemen, how many times have I told you, this is an exclusive party! Only those with personal invitations are invited." He watched as the two stopped at the end of the long table, the Cheshire smirking as the the Rabbit looked down at his watch.   
Frank's eyes ghosted over the girl in front of him. Her hair was bright red, covering her face. There was a black bow positioned in it perfectly. She was extremely pale, the black of the dress making her skin pop. The dress hugged her hips, causing the dress to be tight against the rest of her body. She didn't have very defined curves, nor did she have a chest so he decided she must have been quite young. She wore black and white stockings defining her thin legs, a few inches being added to her height by the heels.   
Frank rose from his position in his seat, slowly making his way toward the three at the end of the table. His coattail flapped against his legs as he walked as he fixed the top hat upon his head. He blinked curiously, his lips parting as he reached the end of the table. He could see the girl a little more clearly, the flush on her face and the way get body shook as she stood before him. "Who is this, and where did you find her?" When neither of the two answered, he shook his head in dismay, sighing lightly. He took a step forward, pressing his index and middle finger under the girls chin. "Now, now... I apologize for my friends frightening actions. You must be so scared, little one," he could could tell that the unknown girl was older than he thought, maybe eighteen or nineteen. "Now, who are you, and how did you get here?" His voice was soft and soothing, but when Frank tilted her head back, 'she' was really a he. A he who looked so frightened and lost that his eyes were full of tears.   
Frank gasped, his eyes growing wide as he took a step back. Those eyes. Those hazel eyes were so haunting. So familiar. He'd seen them somewhere. But, where?


End file.
